User talk:Nateh1997
Thanks Thanks for adding all those photos to the wiki! NagaX 13:07, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I was searching in the game files and I found something called "Nexus Tower Target Dummy", "Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack", "Nimbus Plaza Survival" "Nexus Tower Battlefield Skyport" plz? Nateh1997, could you plz tell me how to go file diving? i realy want to know how to PhantomNinja 23:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Awesome pictures, but the red borders are annoying. You don't have to replace all of the pictures or anything lol, but if you go into Options in the Snipping Tool, and then uncheck the "Show selection ink after snips are captured" the border will not be saved. ~ 06:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the help Hazardous Stuff,why did you delete? Ok,i just discovered a Template:Delete template on Hazardous stuff.the template was added by you,right?they all exist,and i made that page recently.i'm removing template now. Sorry You are right. I was filling out the form while you discovered it. i meant to redirect you to smashables, which you did edit. good job Where did u find that crux prime picture of the world map? This is Drigle, i forgot the signature, anyway thanks, my in-game name is Dagg 01:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Skullkin Bone I think thats the bones you give to Mardolf. 03:23, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Achievements with multiple levels I've noticed that the articles for achievements with multiple levels are all contained within one page (with redirects for the numbered levels of it). I've altered Pirate Swashbuckler to reflect that; I hope you don't mind. -- 20:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC)\ I do not care. I did not know about that. ThxNateh1997 20:40, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures It might be interesting to check the copyrights when you copy pictures!!! Thanks. 18:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) May I remind you of this? I saw a new one. Please, don't do it anymore. Thanks! 18:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Where?Nateh1997 00:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you have been copying all the missions icons. 05:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, and you are even doing better! You also took the pet images from somewhere else! 06:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures... If you hadn't noticed already, I've already uploaded pictures of the characters you're uploading pictures of, in better quality. Check around before you upload something, so we don't end up with duplicates. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 04:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) .jpg and .png Sorry to keep nagging you about pictures, but could you switch from using .jpg to .png? .jpg loses quality in it's compression, .png doesn't. So when you save or edit a picture, save as .png so it doesn't get blurrier and blurrier with every edit. ;) Where did you find the banner-like things of those early pre-alpha worlds? Like the ones you posted on my talk page? Jamesster.LEGO 00:00, March 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.brianedwardmiller.com/lu.html[[User:Nateh1997|Nateh1997] 00:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC)] Survey Please download (it's a survey, follow the instructions in the README), if you've got the spare time; I really need feedback. Thanks! - StM Alpha Tag I only put it on the Guy page, and the race driver one. I`m trying to track down who placed it on the other ones. PatchM142 00:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my bad.Nateh1997 02:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's been removed now. It was the gate in Nimbus Station that stopped you from getting OOB. 06:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ZAM I'm not sure if this is it, but this could be the reference meant by the editor: http://www.zam.com/game.html?game=156&page=news Chat? Can you possibly get on the chat right now? Pictures. Hello! I have been here a while, and I've noticed that you uploaded some Pre-Alpha photos. Well, it has come to my attention that the pics you uploaded are awefull quality becsause they are small and they have no textures. I would reccomend that you add textures to the models, http://niftools.sourceforge.net/wiki/NifSkope/Change_texture and make your pics larger. Oh, and be sure to go to NIFScope settings and turn OFF Anti-Aliasing. It make the pics better. Just trying to improve this wiki! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 20:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I have been here WAY longer and I know how to take high-quality photos in Nifskope. However, these photos are not mine, they are my friends who sent them to me along with an alpha backup. I just posted them. But thank you. WontonAlertBulb You are wontonalertbulb? Wait a minute. YOU (Nateh1997) are wontonalertbulb? Or are you? If you are, why didn't you say so! I'm rioforce! :D Hello! [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 00:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Lolz. Sorry. WontonAlertBulb The textures are in the full game you know... You know, the Alpha/Pre-Alpha textures are in the full game still. There is no reason to upload bad quality pics when you could get the same ones in better quality! :D [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 14:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply and another question Just realized I forgot to reply to your message on my talk page a while ago... Sorry about that. Anyways, excellent finds! A friend on another site sent me an offline version of The Great Minifig Mission, so don't worry, we still have that backed up completely for when those links you found are eventually removed. As for the Sports link, that's from like 2002 or so - amazing it's still on LEGO.com, awesome! The Jack Stone games are also from around then, maybe a little earlier. I wonder what else is on there... Now, regarding another one of your finds, was just looking through recent files and noticed this. I seriously cannot thank you enough for uploading that, the raw file! One thing though, like with the other stuff you uploaded, the transparent background has been replaced with black. Could you possibly re-convert the file with Paint.net so the background shows up right, or send me the original .dds? Either way would work great, I'd just like to somehow get it with the actual transparent background. Thanks! :D RfM You made an RfM, but you didn't write anything on it...you're supposed to write why you would make a good mod. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 12:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Transparent Pics Hey! I have seen your pics from the LU files and they are not transparent. I reccoment using XnView to convert the .DDS files. They come out with the transparent parts transparent. In whatever program you are currently using are making the files black where the transparent goes. That would be a tremendous help to the Wiki if you would do that. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 22:42, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Valiant Gear Don't worry about it, Nealy already had them up when I said that...at this point, I guess we shouldn't worry. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 03:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I... Wha... ... This is one heck of a find. I seriously cannot thank you enough!! :D :Where did you get pics of those Ninjago NPCs? Gail Storm GAIL STORM? You're kidding... http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Gail_Storm [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 03:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Pre-Alpha Maps Screenshots I've seen have got the same map types of Pre-Alpha Gnarled Forest and Pre-Alpha Forbidden Valley like the one YouReeka has, below: It's a big thing to ask, but can you try and dig up the maps for FV and GF from Pre-Alpha? We've got Pet Ranch, but finding these two would unlock a lot. GF's map should have a small starting area to the east, before it crosses a small river. That's all I know about it. FV's map...well, I have no idea what it will look like. All I can tell you is that these maps are slightly topographic, with green and blue, as shown to the left. Could you try and find them? Thanks, [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 19:09, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :We've got maps for all five worlds - Nimbus Park, Youreeka, Pet Ranch, Gnarled Forest, and Forbidden Valley. They're on the wiki, too. One moment, they're here somewhere... ::Eh, hehe...my next guess was to check the page. But I can't find the FV one. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 19:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Holy moly... I'm gone for a half hour and return to find recent pictures flooded with pure awesomeness? This made my night. :D Hold it! Ok, hold off on the pics from that LUP's Flickr. We don't have his permission to use them and you're uploading the low resolution versions anyway. I'll contact him and see if I can get his permission. Until then, let's hold off. Thanks. Pictures Please Reply Soon! I have a question: Where do you get these pictures? Those are so cool! Please answer. LEGO Pets 905.png DeferToTheDoctorEFFECTS.png ImaginationBath01.png Old FV.JPG As I See iT.JPG 14.jpg 55.jpg 48.jpg 46.jpg 44.jpg 42.jpg 2222.jpg 21.jpg 16.jpg Old GF.JPG Hawaii Property.JPG Ninjago Fire.JPG Pre-Alpha Mission.JPG Ninjago Ice.JPG Reporter snip.JPG ~~ thats all old news, its made by a dev and on their videos on their site, idk what the link is, havent been there in a few months. Reply Sorry for the slowness... Anyway, an Exhibit is another word for a Showcase, they're the same thing (you can also hear him call it a Showcase in the video). As for an abilities page... Hm, I'm not sure. Might want to ask around with other people for that, and get some general opinions. The Legend Team. Hey! I emailed you something. So check you nbox. It is about the Legend Team. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 16:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, Mythrun and I found those in a file a couple of weeks back while compiling a list of stuff we would like to see GMs spawn at events (some of that stuff was actually then spawned as a result). Sadly, there's only 3D models for a few of them (the beehive, Tarbucks, and castle ruin pieces), and they're really, really rough placeholders, except for the Tarbucks (which there's already a picture of on the wiki)... There's also some placeholder trees that look like the ones from the early versions of GF and FV, but once again, they're really rough placeholders. :\ :Yeah, that was one of the things on our spawn list. :P http://pastebin.com/ecjBcZdP Reply Great find with the parachute minigame vendor, I've never heard anything about that before. Post whatever else you can find on that, sounds like we may have a new minigame here... As for deep dive, I've seen stuff with that for various maps, including Gnarled Forest, but I've got no idea what it means... Reply - Koi Heh, wow, never noticed that. I mean, I knew there was a spaceship there, but I never bothered to take a close look at it... Though, considering the same trailer shows Zorillo Plaza, I think it's non-canon anyway... :P :Looks like some sort of Maya plugin to me... Watching. Do you know of any chat we can go to?Reptilianman 07:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC)WhiteReptilianman 07:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Dropship Where did you find this nexus dropship models? Game files? 17:38, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Racing Yeah, I saw that video last night - we finally get to see the modular racing stuff in-game! I'm a writer on that blog, by the way, I'm friends with Zipblock. Haven't written anything yet, though... jamesster, logged out due to that darn glitch 19:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Props Yep, those are early properties, and there's more then what you just posted there, too, including some unnamed FV ones if I remember right - Mythrun was going through that file a few weeks back and making a list of zones or something. Second thing you posted, I've got no idea. Third thing, I've seen "Deep Dive" stuff for both GF and Zorillo Plaza but have got no idea what they actually are. Fairly Epic Pictures Yo, Nateh! I sa your edits on the Skunk page and Race Cars page, and those were spome epic pictures! Where did you get them from? I'd like to know. Thanks! 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 01:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Racetrack Hey, I saw that racetrack pic you put on the Dragonmaw Chasm page. It was small, so I removed it. If you will tell me what the 3D file name was, I'll get better pics. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Tarrano and CCF Nice finds! As for Tarrano/Tar-ranno Forest, looks like we've got some page revamping to do. The only 3D model I've seen for any of that stuff is the beehive, though, and of course, Tarbucks... And there's actually 3D models for those three Creepy Crawly Forest models, too, they're just really basic placeholders. I'll try to get some pictures. Reply - Clone No, that's his normal account. Im not leaving without a Worthy Fight I need ''you ''to help me. Mythrun banned me forever, heres several reasons why this was wrong A. I didnt intentionaly Spam B. I didnt get 1 warning C. Why forever? I myself will try to talk to some Mods. But your my last hope! You know what they say: ''"Hope is the Last one to Die" Please help! Your my last hope! 04:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (P.S Did I say Hope to much? :P) What happened Ok, here it goes: All I was doing is asking if people wanted to come to another wiki's chat. Then, Poof! Mesa gone :( Thats exactly what happened. Nothing else I can say.... Thanks for wanting to help tho! I hope Mythrun changes his mind... :) 04:15, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Now what? Im too scared to talk to Mythrun. Can you? Or at least ask him about it? Or get others to support me? Im kinda dead for options now :/ 04:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Well if thats it Bye then Thanks for trying to help, but my work here is done. Thanks, for the final time: Goodbye 04:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ask Jamesster on chat for me..... Can you ask him next time he's on if I either be unbanned for a day/ make a sockpuppet so I can say Bye to my friends on chat and try to get their emails! Thanks, 00:44, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Passport Hello Nateh I'm haveing trouble finding all of my Passport Pics, so I probobly won't get around to doing it tonight However I did find that Peabody Sam made a video of his passport here. LEGO Universe: CaptainGreybeard's Passport Also I was wondering if you would't mind making the template. I fiddled around with it last night and it, um, didn't go too well I will be on chat tonight. Thanks Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 21:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ninjago Template Well, I tried again with the template and it turned out pretty good Template:Ninjago Monastery Missions I'm just having trouble with what to have the name of the ninja missions be. Right now I hve it as "Fire Spinjitzu" but I have been thinking of "Ninja of Fire" or "Student of Fire" So I was wondering what your opiniun is about it. Thanks 19:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Banned? For some reason, I was just banned from chat. Do you know why? 00:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) did you get unhacked Lost twilight energy 14:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC)hope soo i missed you here I need some help. :) Hey! I haven't seen you in a while! I need some help with some things, so, if you can get on the chat any time soon, that would be great. :) Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 21:54, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but... Thanks for uploading that concept art, but, you uploaded the image thumbnails, not the actual high-res pics... :P Item Redirects Don't mark item redirects for deletion, they redirect to the item's location on the item pages. Brick Inventory image As usual, great find! Though, may I ask where it's from? I'd like to know mainly so we can give credit to the GUI artist when it's put on a page, but also because it seems part of it is cut off - there's a yellow line leading off of the picture into an unseen text box or something. Reply Firstly, this is unrelated to your message, but thanks for finding and uploading those Fire Temple screens. Awesome stuff. Good find on the "Duck Showcaser" - though considering how messy the text tended to be back then, there's a fairly good chance it was just a developer rushing through things. Yeah, that's how you got the Maelstrom Helmet, I got it myself that way during alpha testing - I think there's a screenshot of mine showing it on Rad's page. As for the FV, CCF, Zorrilo, and Taranno stuff, I'm pretty sure that's all on various pages already. And in regards to AG - PH, I honestly have no idea, but then again, it is past midnight... Side scroller Yet again, great find! Looks like there's more to that level than what Shival showed in his dev walkthrough. Very interesting! Vine/ladder climbing mechanics, hm... Where did you get all the concept art?! O_o I've never seen these photo files of LU till today! True To The Blue⚡(Talk)